


Locks and Keys

by glitterboys



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, No mpreg, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Lubrication, Soulmates, Werewolves, i can get really damn wordy, i can't write porn without at least some raison d'etre, kiho monthly, kihomonthly, writing porn is hard ya'll, written for kihomonthly may 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterboys/pseuds/glitterboys
Summary: Title comes from a quote by Richard Bach - "A soulmate is someone who has locks that fit our keys, and keys to fit our locks. When we feel safe enough to open the locks, our truest selves step out and we can be completely and honestly who we are.”Yoo Kihyun is an Omega Wolf about to enter into a Marriage of Convenience with Alpha Wolf Shin Wonho... it's a matter of duty rather than choice. Until Wonho's scent is as irresistible to him as the pull of the moon on the tide. Wonho can't stay away from Kihyun either.





	Locks and Keys

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you have been reading my Radiance chaptered fic, this is why I haven't been able to update that yet. I hope this isn't a bad substitute. Thanks so much for giving this a peek. ♥ PS, if you know my writing at all, you know I like to give visual aids, so those are at the beginning of the fic. Also, stan Monsta X, they so deserve it. ♥
> 
> My fab beta reader E read through all but the last few thousand words. However if I missed an error, I'll correct it asap.
> 
> also formatting this was a pain in my you know what, lol ♥

[ this hair](https://78.media.tumblr.com/048eb3ee7d7bae87ba27d9b8504ec8d3/tumblr_p9n47m4whW1usz0l3o1_1280.jpg) is so superior

[ his hair](https://78.media.tumblr.com/baa0e289807fc636d96eef2a751402bd/tumblr_inline_p9n4beduud1ts6xys_540.jpg) is PURPLE

[ I cannot ship this any harder]

[ hotel suite ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/d8c11e63508fbbe651644ea9a74da139/tumblr_p9n4joydtw1usz0l3o1_1280.jpg) visual

***

Soulmates, so says the lore, are very special and very rare. One Alpha and One Omega in a generation have this special bond with one another that goes even deeper than a normal mate bond. Soulmates can hear each other's thoughts and feel each other's pain. They can form a connection so deep, that one cannot live withtut the other.

Shin Wonho, Lead Alpha of his pack doesn't believe in the lore. It's all so much romantic mumbo fucking jumbo as far as he's concerned. All he cares about is making sure his wolves are safe, well fed and cared for behind the very sturdy walls of their compound. Which is why he's even willing to _meet_ this paragon of Omegas from another pack. A contract between the two packs strengthens both. 

His pack does alright for itself; he supposes but they are a young splinter group from an older and more hidebound pack. Firstly, almost everyone within his pack is paired off. Secondly, they need to make friends of their own. Allies are important, especially when some other lone wolves get cocky and try to take him on, or attack the compound when he's not around. 

It's not that he doesn't think his wolves are competent in a fight, but it makes him edgy to think he's not there to protect them. That's what an Alpha is _for_ after all. 

The meeting is to take place in a hotel on neutral ground. Wonho finds it wryly humorous that wolves still get dressed up fancy in designer suits as if things like instinct didn't exist. But there he is, cooling his heels in an expensive suite, jacket thrown over the back of a chair, shirt sleeves rolled up to show his firm forearms. He's toying with a pinky red lollipop, not yet having removed the wrapper, the color clashing with the silver white and raspberry blue color of his hair. Nearby, Shownu is quietly playing Candy Crush on his phone. 

\---

Yoo Kihyun does _not_ want to do this. Not that anybody is listening to him. He's just the Omega being traded away like a stack of cash or a cow for the lore's sake. Even though he does think wistfully sometimes of what it might be like to find his soulmate, he's far too pragmatic to believe in the myth. People keep telling him that at least the Alpha in question is handsome. As if that's the only thing that matters.

He admits, at least to himself, that Shin Wonho is exactly his type. Not tall exactly though almost definitely taller than himself but solid, giving the impression he can't be moved easily if he doesn't want to be. He's handsome, his face oddly sensitive with the most intense gaze Kihyun has ever seen and sensuous lips with skin even paler than his own. 

Kihyun is an anomaly, the exception that proves the rule so his father claims. He's a short and slender man with a lightly golden skintone, dark eyes and a perfect mouth. Currently his hair is neatly trimmed and deep burgundy purple like the kind of grape that wine is made from. His wolf makes up for his human size, being more on the high side of average in size and black as night wth tiny patches of white on his front paws and the tip of his tail. His wolf's eyes are light too, pale icy blue. As Kihyun paces around the room assigned to him, he finds himself wondering what Wonho's wolf looks like. It's probably huge, given that the man is the Lead Alpha of his pack.

Leading a splinter group is historically not easy, though the fact the man is independently wealthy probably smoothes the way a bit. It's not that hard to accumulate wealth when you're a nearly indestructible werewolf after all. 

Kihyun sighs. That brings his thoughts right back around to why he's here. Why they are here. His own pack is very small but they have a reputation and they have clout. In his day, his father was a renowned fighter and though Kihyun can't hope to match the older man in size or strength even in wolf form... he still knows more than most about _how_ to fight. Even an Omega can fight for their pack and home if necessary. In the old days, an omega only mattered as mate material.

It's still annoying and medieval and it's not like there's going to be children out of this. The whole thing is just... saving face, a weird facade. But he's still not going to say no... in all his life, he's gone his own way. Now his pack leader has asked him for something. There's no way he can say no.

He's dressed up in a male version of a bridal outfit, at least that's his opinion. His suit is offwhite, heavy with lace and beadwork, barely skirting the entirely effeminate. Kihyun hates it with a passion, but he wears it anyway. There's a string of pearls at his throat and more of them, gleaming soft ivory white, on his wrists and fingers. 

A knock sounds at the door to the room and a muffled voice calls that it's time. Kihyun gently straightens the long alluring dangle of his earring and shakes his head. Time to go see if this Shin Wonho would accept Kihyun as his mate.

 

Wonho stands up, shrugging into his suit coat when the other Pack's leader came into the room. They shake hands but neither is interested in small talk. "I'm giving you my son," the older man says in a low but somehow fierce tone. "Don't disappoint me."

The older man is impressive, taller than Wonho and still handsome with an athletic looking body that hasn't yet run to fat. His eyes are worried though he does his best to hide it. "Kihyun isn't happy," he confides with a shrug. "He says I'm selling him like a cow."

Wonho's lips twitch though he merely clears his throat. "I will do what I can to change his mind on that," he promises. "And I'll take care of him."

"Good luck with that," the other man says with an exasperated smile. "He's as stubborn as I am, maybe more so."

"And yet, he's here." Wonho observes, lifting a brow curiously.

"My son is an honorable man. I called, he is here." The older man gives Wonho a sharp look as if demanding something of him.

Wonho only looks back mildly. "It's admirable," he sighs. Duty to the pack is both instinctual and expected as if it were law.

He can sympathize with his prospective mate. It is impersonal, but circumstances are such that a marriage, an alliance is necessary. It isn't the first time that two packs are joined in such a way nor will it be the last. At this point, he can't even be sure they would be sexually compatible though he's seen photos of Kihyun. He's beautiful, stunning even, in Wonho's estimation. But that alone is not enough to determine attraction. Either way, that can't matter. Wonho isn't going to ask some other member of his pack to do something like this, and anyway there's only a few who aren't part of a mated pair.

 

Wolves are not religious per se. They believe in a Power outside themselves. It's hard not to when an 180 pound man turns into a 250 pound wolf and back again. But they have no need to give that Power a name, merely satisfied that it exists. If they swear, they swear by the lore or by their wolves. Therefore there's no officiant at this meeting which... is more or less a marriage ceremony.

It's medieval, Kihyun thinks again as he allows himself to be escorted to the room where he will meet his mate and sign the contract that makes them mates, partners. He can see that both Hyuna and Hani would be happy to take his place but they are not his father's get. Only he is. 

There's silence as the women each reach for one of the double doors on the suite where they are meeting. They swing open on silent hinges and... of course there's no fanfare, that would be absurd. But a wave of scent unfurls over him, wafted to him by the shift of air currents produced by the doors opening. 

First, he scents his father's familiar scent tinged with concern and perhaps even a little guilt. Kihyun feels meanly pleased about that. His father _should_ feel guilty as far as he's concerned.

Next the rather pleasant crisp scent of a strange Alpha, standing to one side at the left shoulder of the man Kihyun recognizes as Shin Wonho. 

But both of those fragrance are almost instantly overpowered by the scent of the only other person there. Kihyun feels faint as the scent fills his nostrils and then seems to permeate right into his brain and body. He's hot all over and suddenly _quite_ interested in how Wonho looks naked.

He's dizzy enough that the two women with him have to steady him and he turns dazed eyes to their beautiful concerned faces. "What's going on?" he asks, or tries to ask as he sways.

 

Wonho is used to assessing possible threats quickly and efficiently. It's part of what makes him a good pack leader and part of what makes him a good fighter. So his attention is fastened intently on the doors as they open, just in case it's not Kihyun arriving but some other person or group. 

But it proves to be his prospective mate, resplendent in ivory and pearls between two lovely women. But he barely gives either of the ladies a glance, his gaze immediately pinned on Kihyun as if they don't even exist. Wonho inhales deeply, seeking for the first hint of the other man's scent to reach him. Wolves are still animals, still instinctive beings no matter what form they take. Scent is important on several levels.

He first smells the two women, pleasant warm aromas coming from each, as distinct as fingerprints. But those are overshadowed by the scent coming from Kihyun. It makes Wonho want to be closer, immediately, now. His fingertips almost ache for contact. It's a startling sensation and he resists it, knowing it's highly improper to be all over the poor man before the contract is even signed.

Kihyun's scent is rich and _green_ and yet spicy. Wonho inhales deeply, dragging his teeth over his lower lip. Any concern he might have had about compatibility at least on his side, is completely laid to rest.

He swallows, opening his mouth to say something, but then Kihyun seems to sway, leaning on the support of the two women and he can't stop himself from almost leaping forward, taking one of Kihyun's hands in his. "You're okay, just breathe for a moment," he says in soothing tones, gently nudging the women away so he can wrap an arm around Kihyun's slender waist himself. How can the man seem so small, shorter than Wonho himself and much more... dainty is the word that comes to mind though he doesn't mean that in any sort of emasculated sort of way. There's no doubt that Kihyun is a man, the way his shoulders fill out his jacket and his hips look in his trousers... fuck. 

 

Kihyun stares at Wonho wide eyed. Inwardly he hates that he must look like some kind of dewy eyed ingenue which is embarrassing but he can't seem to care that much about small details like that. There's a roaring in his ears and Wonho's arm around him feels comfortng and yet seductive at the same time. He parts his lips to say something, apologize for his lack of decorum or to thank the other man for steadying him. But Wonho's scent is _everywhere_ and he feels covered in it, bathed in it.

Far from feeling smothered by that, he feels pleased by the feeling. He gazes into Wonho's eyes and notes that the iris is a pretty chocolate brown though quickly that is being obscured by the widening of his dark pupils. Kihyun wonders if his own dark hazel eyes are doing the same as a flush comes to his cheeks and his body reacts, arousal sizzling through his veins as he gently lays a hand on the other man's solid chest.

"What's going on?" he asks, hearing his own voice from a long distance, the white noise in his ears unabated. He half turns into Wonho's arm around him, their bodies coming flush together and a fresh wave of scent filling his nose like a perfume that only he can appreciate. 

"I think...you are reacting to each other's scent," Kihyun hears his father's voice after a long moment during which all Kihyun can do is stare into Wonho's eyes and try to remember his own name.

"What?" he hears Wonho ask. 

"Only soul mates act this way," his father explains sounding both inordinately pleased and a little nervous.

Kihyun waves that away. "Can you leave now please?" he asks politely. He's proud of himself. The desire to rip off his clothes or Wonho's is so fierce. But here he is fully dressed and asking politely.

"Now please," Wonho echoes and Kihyun smiles happily at being backed up like that. 

 

Wonho gives Shownu an insistent look when the man appears to balk at the idea of leaving them alone together. He doesn't know if he believes that he feels this way because Kihyun is his soul mate as his father suggested or not. But he does know the man smells like everything good in the world, that he feels more desperate to touch him than he's ever felt about any other wolf in his life. A shiver runs down his spine and spreads heat in it's wake, almost audibly thumping at the base of his spine and making his arousal grow more intense. 

"What about the contract?" Kihyun's father demands. "You two can't just go around.... doing whatever you please without a signed contract. That's my son you're ... " It seems a word for what Wonho is doing to Kihyun fails him. He's not really doing anything, Wonho thinks sulkily, just licking his neck, tasting his skin, warm and alive and silky under the glide of his tongue. He can feel Kihyun shiver in response, clutch at his jacket as if he can't get close enough.

"Shhh," he murmurs soothingly to Kihyun. "I'm here," he promises. "I'm not going anywhere." How can he possibly move even one step away from his mate, right now. It's unthinkable. 

Kihyun's father places a hand on his son's arm, acts as if to pull him away by main force and Wonho _growls_ loudly in his face, holding Kihyun to him protectively. "Mine," he says fiercely, roughly. "Don't fucking touch him."

The man drops his hands almost by reflex, gathering them into fists at his side. "He's my _son_. I'm protecting him," he says almost mildly.

"Mine," Wonho reiterates, narrowing his eyes, affronted at the very idea that he can't or won't protect his mate to the death if need be.

There's a long moment wherein Wonho and Kihyun's father stare at each other while Kihyun makes it obvious he has no intention of moving from Wonho's arms by wrapping his arms around his mate's neck and pressing closer against him. "I guess it's true what they say," the older man says slowly. "A soul mate bond is ... something different."

He steps back, allowing the two women of his pack to lead him from the room. The doors shut behind them.

 

"Oh thank the lore," Kihyun breathes fervently. "I thought I was going to lose my mind waiting for them to leave," he sighs, pushing his hands under the folds of Wonho's suit jacket so he can feel the warm reality of him, solid and muscular under his immaculately tailored dress shirt. "I want to feel you," he hums, pleased by the sensation of his mate under his hands. 

Wonho chuckes lightly in response and kisses Kihyun's temple. "I would have pushed them out the door if I had to," he promises, his own hands sliding over Kihyun's sides and hips, mapping the shape of his mate with his touch. "I'm impressed by your father though. He really cares about you."

"Up until two minutes ago, I was so angry with him. Now I'm grateful," Kihyun responds and tugs on Wonho's lapels. "Clothes, gone, now," he demands, a pout on his mouth.

"You're so _pushy_ ," Wonho mock complains. "Are you sure you're just an Omega." As he speaks he obligingly slides off his jacket, letting it fall to the floor with no concern for the expensive fabric and tailoring.

"I'm not _just_ an anything," Kihyun informs him, shedding his own jacket in a similar fashion. "And you'd better get used to it because it seems you're stuck with me now."

"Ah poor me," Wonho sighs, eyes on the buttons slowly slipping from their holes on Kihyun's shirt. "Stuck with a gorgeous pushy Omega soul mate who makes my _teeth_ ache with lust."

"Your _teeth_?" Kihyun asks quizzically, pausing in his unbuttoning to give Wonho an alluring glance. "And here was I sadly hoping for somewhere a bit lower down."

"Want to feel for yourself?" Wonho asks, getting enough buttons undone to pull his shirt out of its neat tuck in his pants and pulling the garment over his head recklessly.

"Oh yes, I really, really do," Kihyun answers, nodding fervently as he stands there staring at all that beautiful pale skin displayed for his exclusive view. "If I say fuck me now, will you do it?" he asks with a bit of humor.

"What do you think?" Wonho replies. "That shirt is about to get ruined if you don't quit teasing," he hisses sharply.

"It's not like I like this shirt anyway," Kihyun says in a considering sort of fashion. A dare flashes in his gaze as he drops his hands to busy them opening his pants instead.

"I just remembered something. I'm an alpha. I'm allowed to be a savage," Wonho smiles. 

He picks Kihyun up bodily by the hips throwing him over his shoulder as he carries him the short distance into the other room. This is a suite after all. With a bedroom. And a bed.

Kihyun bursts out laughing as his stomach settles on Wonho's shoulder. "So you have to _prove_ it?" he demands, taking the opportunity to pat Wonho's nice butt. 

"Yes, actually," Wonho declares, carefully leaning forward to place Kihyun on the luxurious bed covers so he doesn't get hurt. He wiggles his thick well shaped brows suggestively at his soul mate, his entire being suffused with light and happiness.

"Say goodbye to that shirt, sweetling," he warns, placing a knee on the bed between Kihyun's legs.

Kihyun laughs again, soft rather sweet giggles. "Help help, there's a giant wolf man in my bed," he pretends to cry for help.

Wonho makes a point of looking down at himself. "Not giant no, but definitely _large_ ," he smirks.

"Oh baby," Kihyun purrs. Somewhere in there, his expensive trousers got loose and are sagging on his hips, the bulge of his hardened cock pushing forward under the soft smooth fabric of his briefs. He's not large, but he's not small either, a little longer than average but about average in thickness, swollen and hard under the underwear. 

He lifts his hands, hesitating just a moment before he lays his palms on Wonho's stomach, feeling the muscles jump under his touch with satisfaction. "I didn't expect this," he sighs, touch easing slowly upwards as if he's blind and mapping out each line of Wonho's body.

"Neither did I," Wonho agrees, holding still to let Kihyun touch him as much as he likes. "I was even worried about us being sexually compatible," he almost laughs at the thought but his skin is prickling with goose bumps, his nipples hardening. 

"I didn't believe in this soul mate stuff, until I smelled you, felt you," Kihyun continues, fingertips pausing at those litte nipples, each hand gently caressing the small sensitive nubs. 

"Same, fuck, Kihyun, you're making me feel like I'm burning alive in my own skin," Wonho's back arches, and he pushes his chest into the touches. He's not necessarily the most patient man and his cock is throbbing in his pants, the fabric uncomfortably tight.

"I thought you were going to tear my clothes off?" Kihyun asks, breathless, startled and inordinately pleased by the passionate way Wonho reacts to his caresses.

"You seem strangely into this concept," Wonho teases, gently pushing Kihyun's hands away and settling his own in the waist of Kihyun's trousers, easing backwards slowly to get the pants off of his legs and feet and gone.

He may be short, petite even, but at least, Kihyun thinks, he's well proportioned. He blinks up at Wonho, nervous about the reaction to his mostly naked body, his shirt still on but only hanging on by one last button and his briefs not hiding much of anything. But Wonho's eyes are darker still, glowing like stars as they run over him from head to toe and back again.

"Not only have I found a mythical soul mate," Wonho begins almost conversationally, "but also the hottest Omega I've ever seen in my life." He smirks as he begins loosening his own trousers, standing at the foot of the bed just a little ways from Kihyun's still sock clad toes. 

"Is that right?" Kihyun asks as if he has no idea who Wonho is talking about, half sitting up long enough to pull the stupid socks off. "That's an interesting coincidence," he murmurs, leaning back on his elbows so he can better appreciate the man in front of him. 

"Because?" Wonho asks, pushing the pants off of his hips though the stick briefly over his thighs before he pushes them the rest of the way down. He's also a briefs man but his are dark rather than white like Kihyun's are. He absently takes note that his new mate, his _soul_ male looks amazing in nothing but pearls and a pair of skimpy underwear. 

"Because _I_ just met my own mythical soul mate," Kihyun murmurs more softly. "And he's so different than I ever could have imagined, and yet, absolutely perfect. He licks his lips, the toes of one foot brushing against Wonho's thigh.

"Wow, what a guy," Wonho almost growls, feeling absurdly jealous of _himself_ for the lore's sake. Kihyun's talking about him and he knows it and yet, the way he talks, as if it's someone else makes his hackles rise.

"Wonho?" Kihyun asks, his expression taking on a slight look of alarm. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No... no, sweetling," Wonho hurries to assure the other man with a soft brush of his fingers against the delicate bones of Kihyun's ankle. "I'm just glad you were talking about me. I feel... really possessive over you."

"I only want you," Kihyun says simply. "Even if this room was full of people, I'd only see you. "

"I know... but if this room was full of people, I'd be tossing them out the window," Wonho states quietly. "Nobody should see you this way but me."

"We're wolves," Kihyun shrugs, sittinig up and hooking his fingers in the elastic waistband of Wonho's briefs. "You're an Alpha. I'm your _mate_. Even without the whole soul bonding part, it'd be weird if you didn't feel a bit... aggressive over me. " He smiles, with teeth. "And for the record, I'm quite aggressive over you too, Omega or no Omega."

"I'm curious now what your wolf looks like," Wonho murmurs, bending forward to kiss Kihyun's lips very softly and lightly. "Don't worry, the first person who lays a hand on me without permission is going to draw back a stump."

"You know what I like," Kihyun purrs, giving those briefs a tug. "Can we get naked now please?"

"Tell me about your wolf first," Wonho asks, "And I'll tell you mine." But he obliges Kihyun enough to wrestle his briefs down and off, leaving him naked, hot, hard, virile. 

"Fuck.. how the hell am I supposed to think about anything but you?" Kihyun gasps, eyes trailing down Wonho's magnificent chest, lingering on his nipples, briefly distracted by his hips only to slide downwards to look at his groin. Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

It's not as if he's never seen a naked man before, aside from himself. Wolves are not the most modest of creatures especially since shifting is done more easily when the human form is nude. And he's not a virgin either... though he's also not going to win any prizes for most sexually active.

Wonho is the epitome of male beauty in his eyes, as different from his own physique as he could possibly be. It's true that he's a little stocky, his muscles heavy in his shoulders and arms, his chest and abdomen deliciously tight and defined. The sexy little niche where his hip meets his abdomen makes Kihyun want to lick there. But his cock is every bit as perfect as the rest of him, flushed looking, hard enough to push away from his body, thick and ugh, it's making Kihyun's body react in a flood of hormones and dampness.

Wonho grins at him all cocky and annoying and beautiful. "See something you like?" he asks, curling his long fingered hand around himself.

"I hate you," Kihyun groans dramatically, flopping back on the bed with a sigh, arms out to either side on the huge bed.

He knows his mate can tell that his body is reacting which is a deeper sign of arousal in the rare Omega wolf. Male or female, an Omega readies for sex in a way no other wolf does. 

"You're so cute," Wonho laughs, leaning over Kihyun, one hand on either side of his body as he balances, half crouched over the bed while still standing. "You don't hate me, baby, you adore me."

He can smell the difference in Kihyun's already intoxicating scent. If he put his hand in his mate's underwear, slipped down to his opening... he'd find him slick and damp. Fuck, that's so erotic. Wonho swears his cock gets harder, bigger just thinking about it.

"Tell me about your wolf, sweetheart," he coaxes, nuzzling into the side of Kihyun's neck. In a fight, he'd go for the throat as soon as he was able, sink his teeth in and tear. But now, with his soul mate, he merely grazes his flat human teeth against the soft skin where Kihyun's pulse is beating fast and hot. 

Kihyun immediately embraces him, one hand sliding into the longish strands of silver white at the back of his neck. The other presses against his back, smooth nails dragging sensuously against the smooth skin. "This is unfair," he protests unsteadily.

"Tell me," Wonho insists, putting a tiny spark of Alpha command in the words. 

A whine comes from Kihyun's throat, Wonho can almost feel it vibrating under his lips. "Fine, fine," his mate says with a little purr in the words. Wonhos smile to himself. His mate is so sassy, so strong. But he still obviously likes what Wonho did.

"My wolf is black," Kihyun begins, arching as if he wants to feel Wonho's body against him. "He has a little white on the tip of his tail... and on two toes of each front foot."

"See, was that so hard?" Wonho teases, gently nudging Kihyun a little higher up the bed with his hands on his back. He follows him, climbing back up onto the bed and nudging his way between his mate's legs.

Kihyun whacks him lightly on the back. "Stop being so fucking ... Alpha," he grumbles.

Wonho laughs. "I can't, baby, it's sort of the way I'm made." He pauses and leans down to kiss Kihyun's lips slow and soft, but also chaste for the moment. "And youuuuu like it." He sing songs the words, inwardly exulting in this play, this banter between them. They are both so aroused but still they are playing, flirting. He'd never felt this way or experienced something like this.

"Underwear off, now," Kihyun demands, dropping his hand off of Wonho's back to push at the waistband of his underwear. "I'm getting so wet it's gonna be a mess soon." A pout follows as he pulls his head back to look up at Wonho. "You might want to get a towel."

"Omega are supposed to be soft and obedient," Wonho informs him as if reciting from the lore. "Did you miss that chapter or something?" He's not complaining; it's a relief really that his soul mate has a mind of his own and isn't afraid to use it.

"I ripped it out and burned it," Kihyun states sweetly, giving his shoulder a push. "Towel, now. Naked, now. Sex, now." Each phrase is a little more forceful, a little louder, each punctuated with another push.

"Oh my goodness, I am going to be so whipped," Wonho pouts, laughing as he kisses Kihyun's pretty mouth and slides off the bed to do his mate's bidding.

"Enjoy the benefits of being mated, darling," Kihyun calls after him with a laugh of his own, laying back on the bed with a deep happy sigh. He'd been so scared earlier, so afraid of his mate being some authoritarian Alpha. Now, all he can feel his happiness, and arousal.

On his way to get the towel, Wonho considers how lucky he is. Not one Omega in a million would be anything close to the way Kihyun is, sassy and playful and so damned smart it takes his breath away. He'd known his mate was beautiful before now, but a formal portrait didn't half do Kihyun justice when he's smiling and his eyes turn into soft crescents. 

He reminds himself that his mate is much smaller than himself, not just in muscle but in actual bone structure. The man is made much more finely than himself, sleek and sensuous and seductive as hell. It makes his mouth water just thinking about Kihyun's firm toned chest and flat stomach and smooth thighs.

Finding a stack of towels in the bathroom, he just brings the lot. Better to have too many than not enough, nobody wants to sleep in a wet spot and he's for damn sure not sending for room service any time soon. 

"Your wish is my command," he pronounces as he climbs up onto the bed again with his stack of towels, scoopiing one arm under Kihyun's hips to lift him off the sheets and placing one of those towels under his mate's body. "Happy now?" he demands, leaning down to kiss the area right above Kihyun's belly button.

"Oh good, I'm the power behind the throne," Kihyun tosses right back, clutching at Wonho's shoulder as he's lifted so easily. It's a relief when the towel is settled into place, his underwear are soaked and he wants them off in the worst way.

"When I"m naked and you're in me, then ask me that," he says, reaching for his waist band.

Woonho grins and helps him get the article of clothing off, wrapping it in another towel and putting it aside for now. "Yes dear," he sighs as if fucking his mate is the worst prospect he's ever heard.

"Oh shut up and get over here," Kihyun says crankily. But he's remorseful almost immediately, rubbing his fingers over Wonho's smooth warm skin everywhere he can reach. "I'm sorry, that was too much," he sighs. "But I can't stand this much longer."

"Oh, sweetheart," Wonho says, moving in between Kihyun's legs and sliding his hand over the smooth muscular feel of his thigh before lifting it up against the shape of his waist. "It's okay, I know we've been messing around forever." His face is sympathetic because he feels as if even the follicles of his hair are on fire with passion.

Kihyun smells so good, he breathes him in as he gently pushes Kihyun's other thigh farther from its twin. "I've got you," Wonho promises, nuzzling his face into Kihyun's neck where the scent of mate, of soul mate is strong. "Hold on to me tight," he urges roughly.

A moan breaks from Kihyun's lips when Wonho settles between his thighs, his hands and body so hot it's like being next to a furnace and he reacts to the sensation, arching up against the other man and shamelessly rubbing their bodies against one another. He wraps his arms around his mate and holds him tightly, fingers grabbing at his hair. 

"I'm _dying_ ," he sighs thickly, pushing his chest into Wonho's and nearly holding his breath as their cocks glide against one another. He's pulsing, throbbing, burning, melting in the heat between them and desire is clogging every other thought.

"No dying allowed," Wonho replies, his voice gritty and tight. He wraps his hand around his cock, hissing at the pleasure that churns through him from just touching himself. Carefully he nudges the tip of himself at Kihyun's hole, biting his lip when he feels the slick fluid greeting him. He doesn't want to hurt his mate, and yes he could smell the man's arousal but... the sensation is much better.

His teeth worry hard at his lip as he pushes in carefully, slowly, concentrating fiercely to make himself take the most care possible. Wonho can feel Kihyun pushing upwards as he enters, little muscles fluttering around him and it feels beyond divine.

Kihyun hasn't the wit now to respond with something funny and sassy. His mate is right _there_ hard and wanting and smelling so delicious. The mate scent is so strong, so heady, accentuating how lusty he feels. The sound of Wonho's gritty voice is so exciting, and Kihyun shudders with anticipation and desire. 

He clings with all his might to Wonho's strong shoulders when he feels that hot sensuous little push, and he all but holds his breath when his mate starts to push himself within. His whole body spasms in a long sweet shudder and he makes quiet urgent noises against Wonho's neck. Fuck thats so sexy and luscious. His nails dig into his mate's shoulders and his hips lift higher into the slow deep thrust. 

"Yeah, yeah," Wonho murmurs, almost nonsense syllables just to keep talking, to keep his mind even partially on something else other than how insanely good Kihyun's tight little hole feels as the walls gently give way for his thick cock. He keeps slowly moving forward, wanting to push deep enough to stimulate his mate properly. 

"You feel so good, sweetheart," he breathes, sweat starting to pearl up on his pale skin. "You're burning me up. Are you okay?" Wonho nuzzles his cheek into the curve of Kihyun's neck, pressing his face into his skin, every lungful of air filled with his mate's intoxicating scent. He pauses for a few beats of his heart to make sure he hears Kihyun's answer, biting his lip.

Kihyun is dizzy with want, his own cock throbbing, feeling almost shaky from the way Wonho is making him feel. He's barely restraining himself from clawing the fuck out of his mate's back in desperation. He's a wolf after all. But he really doesn't want to hurt Wonho, even by mistake, even if he knows his mate would probably _like_ being clawed.

Almost all of his attention is on their joined bodies, the slow hard thick glide of Wonho's cock into him bit by bit. He's being so careful, it's very touching but also frustrating as hell. He snarls wordlessly at the question and winds his legs higher on Wonho's hips. "Fuck me," Kihyun demands, pleads too really. He needs this, he _needs_ his mate. End of story.

Wonho almost wants to laugh at the fiesty way that Kihyun replies, so demanding, so completely himself. It's beautiful. Kihyun is beautiful. He doesn't say anything more and soon speech is the last thing on his mind because he bottoms out, balls deep in his mate's tight ass. And Kihyun is moaning rapturously beneath him, his walls squeezing the fucking life out of him. He holds still for a moment even though it feels like waiting one more second to _move_ might actually kill him. 

He rocks back a little then pushes forward again, hearing a different higher note in the sounds Kihyun is making, music to his ears. Repeating, Wonho braces himself better against the bed, giving himself more traction. He pulls back slowly, carefully, grinding his teeth and digging his fingers into the sheets as if they were his wolf's claws. 

Kihyun wants to scream, or howl or disentegrate into a million tiny sparkliing pieces like a firework. Wonho feels _perfect_ , hard and solid and easily stimulating the bundle of nerves inside him that makes him see stars. He's being so careful, it's endearing and lovely and later Kihyun knows he'll appreciate it but right now all he wants is more, now, now now. 

Kihyun whines low in his throat, his voice high and tight as it slips out of his lungs, every muscle in his arms and legs focused on his mate's every motion. The withdrawal is almost painful, he feels so deprived even though he knows it means Wonho intends on starting to thrust properly. He shivers, muscles quaking and then throws his head back against the pillows in rapture when his mate slides home, hard and deep and fast.

Wonho feels as if every other sexual experience, every other moment of sexual experimentation is being overshadowed, virtually over _written_ by this first time with his soul mate. It's as if more than their bodies fit together like an elaborate puzzle. Kihyun is clutching at him, his small hands pressing and clasping and sometimes digging his nails into Wonho's skin and that feels amazing, a little primal but so beautiful too. 

They are wolves after all, the veneer of civility can be very thin. Kihyun's gorgeous sweet cry mingles with his own lower growling noise, the two twining into each other like a deliberate harmony. Wonho has to pause, rolling his hips, grinding a little at the apex of his thrust where he believes it feels the best to Kihyun. A deep rhythmic pulse digs into his bones, makes his cock throb, at the same booming pace as his heartbeat. He's shuddering every so often as he picks up his pace. 

Kihyun is losing everything in the world around them except Wonho, who seems to glow in his mind's eye, burning him up in a conflagration of intense pleasure. He manages from time to time to slit his eyes open and look up at his mate, the blue tipped ends of his hair sticking to his brow and his shoulders flexing as he moves so carefully but gradually harder so that every thrust starts to pull a low half shriek out of Kihyun's lungs. Electricity flares and burns through his system, centered like a bonfire in his cock and ass where Wonho's stomach briefly presses against his hard on with each slide and grind forward. 

His mind feels as if it's unraveling, so that his synapses only fire occasionally, except for those in the pleasure centers which are alive with delight. He claws at Wonho's shoulders and down his back, arching his own spine for the most possible friction and contact. He's not at all pleased when Wonho slips free and lifts him bodily in his arms, repositioning which prompts him to hiss like an angry snake. 

"Shh, shh, " Wonho soothes him, laying him back down on his side. Kihyun is trembling but he manages to help his mate shift him at least enough to bend a thigh forward and press his hips back towards him. 

"This will feel better for you," Wonho says as explanation, petting a possessive hand over Kihyun's hip and flank. "I want you to have everything," he adds more roughly, just kneeliing there admiring Kihyun's body, both of them so wanting and hot makes him feel ridiculously happy. 

"I felt great right where I was," Kihyun grumbles, pouting slightly as he curls a hand around himself as if to ease some of the strung out need to come right now feeling. 

"This is better," Wonho insists, kissing the curve of Kihyun's slim waist before he looks down, carefully positioning himself to slide back into his mate's hot hot hole. He doesn't hesitate this time, but pushes in as far as he can reach, sure that he's right and this is better for his mate.

He groans a bit, low and feral and settles himself behind Kihyun with his arm tucked under the man's neck as if they are spooning. His other arm is around Kihyun's waist, holding them together. "Now you can move against me how you want, how you need," he explains, nuzzling into Kihyun's graceful throat.

"Maybe I don't hate you as much as I thought," Kihyun allows, mewling sharply when the firm thrust slides home, feeling as if his mate's dick is almost in his _throat_. He has to admit this position _is_ better with Wonho's body wrapped around him and the more firm direct stroke and press against his prostate. His nerves feel like a wire twanging, twisting tighter and tighter. 

"You love me. I'm your mate. We'll be bound together in every way by the time this is over," Wonho replies with assurance, reaching around so he can at least squeeze Kihyun's cock if not actually stroke it. He just doesn't have enough coordination to go around. 

"Oh fucking hell..." Kihyun whines and he's not whining about the bonding that occurs in some mystical way that no one can explain between an Alpha and an Omega wolf. The provocative way Wonho squeezes him slow and sensuous coupled with the way he's lazily grinding his hips to make his cock rub and press mercilessly is just too much. His hand clutches at Wonho's arm above the wrist as if to make sure the man continues to touch him. 

He's moving before he can even think about it, too aroused not too, pushing and moving his own hips trying to find the absolute best contact, greedy for the orgasm that he knows can be his soon, very soon. Kihyun isn't interested in talking any more, even less than before. His eyes are closed, all of his concentration on getting that climax, instincts taking over from the overloaded brain. 

"That's it, Ki, that's it. Take it, anything you want," Wonho urges in rough almost harsh accents even though the words themselves seem almost tender. He moves his hips, shallow in and back thrusts intended to please his lover's obviously urgent needs. His are no less so but Wonho is a gentleman even if he is a wolf. 

Besides, even in the throes of deep passion, he has this tender feeling flutteirng in his chest when he looks over Kihyun's shoulder and sees his flushed beautiful face, his cheekbones glowing and teeth drawn back over his teeth, soft lips parted to let him pant for breath. This is his mate. His soul mate. A once in a generation luck of the draw bit of Wolf lore he'd never believed in until now makes him feel things he's never felt before. 

That feeling makes it easy to take a little step back, to focus on Kihyun's pleasure first. It's so gratifying to feel the man clutching him inside in out, to hear how he gasps and feel his squirms. He leans over to nibble his ear, licking the feverish skin just under his lobe. "Don't stop," he hums. He pushes a little harder, thrusting with more force to get his point across, gasping against his mate's skin at the resultant shock of new bliss surging over him. He's very close too but Kihyun first.

Kihyun makes an almost angry kind of noise though it's softer and higher than a growl. He can feel Wonho all over him as if his breath and his kisses and his touch and his body could leave palpable marks on him, like a soft layer of glitter sprinkled over his skin. He tingles and burns with it.. and yet it's somehow soft. Sweet. Unexpected.

He explodes almost quietly, not even able to get a surprised cry out before he's shaking apart in his mate's grasp, spilling himself over the towel still spread beneath him. At the same time every muscle locks, his body arched into his lover's frame, squeezing tightly. The rapture of it is so fierce that it's as if he's insensate, locked in his own world for a few precious seconds, or maybe hours, time seems irrelevant.

Wonho thinks he's never _seen_ anything more beautiful than his new mate's glowing face in the throes of his orgasm. He feels an amazing amount of gratification just from seeing that rapture, feeling it, even though the tightness of Kihyun's walls around him makes him feel as if his head is going to explode. This is more important. This is _better_ than any experience that might have come before it. 

It's not easy to hold himself in check; as an Alpha he's used to getting what he wants, when he wants it. He's not cruel or ungentle but that's just the way Wolf society works. Betas and Omegas naturally want to mate with the strongest alphas, it's a biological thing. But now he has a mate, and that mate is his life and therefore any sacrifice is worth it. 

He grinds his teeth and bites at Kihyun's shoulder, leaviing small red marks here and there which will soon fade perhaps to nothing. He moves a little, to take the edge off the way his blood pounds in his veins, makes his cock throb. It also helps, he hopes, to gentle Kihyun down in a way that doesn't oversensitize him too much.

Kihyun doesn't know up from down for several seconds, maybe an eternity. His mind feels like he's spinning out of control, a rush of white noise filling up his ears while his body shakes in enthralled after shocks. He feels his mate inside him, over him, murmuring to him while Kihyun remains insensate and almost limp.

But he recovers quickly, coming back into himself with a shock that prompts a gasp from his lips. His limbs renew their previous tight grasp around his mate and he licks the strong veiin in Wonho's arched neck. "Don't stop... I need you." It comes out typically as though he's ordering but his tone of voice is softer, sweet and pleading. He's still breathless, still barely past his own orgasm but nothing's going to soothe him now but to feel his mate's own climax.

Wonho can't argue and wouldn't try, not in this situation. There's a yin yang connection of Alpha and Omega, of mates, of _soul_ mates, like a circle that hasn't yet been closed or a circuit that hasn't made contact. He lifts up enough to look at Kihyun's handsome yet beautiful face. The other man is glowing, his eyes dark and his lips kiss reddened. 

He starts to move faster, half arched over his mate's body, looking into Kihyun's eyes, then kisses his lips, tongue sliding inside in replication of the way his cock is moving deep and hard into his mate's willing body. Soon he can't hold that gaze any longer, closing his eyes as his hands fist into the sheets and his knees dig into the mattress, hips working hard. 

The sensation is sublime, coiling through his mind and body so that he makes wordless choked sounds of immense pleasure. His own mind is dizzy, images and colors flashing into his mind's eye only to be pushed aside and replaced with others. Over and over he sees Kihyun's face in his imagination, illuminated and angelic. He's gasping heavily, chest working to suck in enough air for his ravenous instincts, the first tiny spasms beginning as a forewarning.

And then he's coming, shouting roughly, grinding his pelvis and clawing blindly at the fabrc under his palms. It's shattering how good it is, his blood turning to lava as he pumps himself into Kihyun's body, held prisoner for his orgasmic spasms and then left limp like a landed fish. 

Kihyun comes again when Wonho does, a much smaller series of spasms than his first, though it's still enough to blind him and make him shudder. It's intoxicating, that knowledge that his mate is satiated, his being flooded with warmth. He embraces his mate, crooning to him soothingly when Wonho goes limp, his greater weight pressing Kihyun into the mattress in a way that's fulfilling rather than uncomfortable. 

What follows is a long intimate silence while they both recover from the potency of their joining. Wonho braces himself again over Kihyun with a murmured apology, then soon showers Kihyun's face and neck and shoulders with quiet adoring kisses.

"I think so too," he says after a moment, a beautiful warm smile on his face when he looks at Kihyun.

Kihyun gives him a soft slap on the shoulder. "No fair picking up things I didn't say."

"What?" Wonho demands with amusement. "I'm just agreeing with you. The towels _were_ a brilliant idea." He pauses and looks more serious. "Now you try."

Kihyun nods and is silent a moment. "You want pizza? Now?" He looks mildly offended but his lips curve with a smile.

"Sex makes me hungry," Wonho defends, putting on a credible pout. "But a shower sounds good first."

Kihyun rolls his eyes. "Okay but if you put that on it, I need my ow pizza."

"Fine, fine, no octopus. Anything for you baby." Wonho laughs. "I wonder if distance affects this whole mind reading gig."

"I am highly reluctant to find out. I don't want you to go anywhere." Kihyun is serious. His chest aches at the mere suggestion of being more than a few feet apart. He reaches up and smooths some of Wonho's sweat damp hair back from his face. "I think that's part of what being soul mates means."

Wonho kisses Kihyun's palm when he's done. "I don't want to either," he agrees. "This will take some getting used to." But he smiles brightly. "I'm very glad it's you though."

Kihyun smiles in return, nodding. "Me too. I'm glad it's you."

Fini.

__[wolves art](https://78.media.tumblr.com/c9399285b554337d7e890d7df2348d69/tumblr_p9n4ntp5ET1usz0l3o1_1280.jpg)[Except for the fact there's no white on the black wolf's feet, this might be a good representation fo the two as wolves. All credit to the creator - I couldn't find an attrbution.]_  
_

**Author's Note:**

> As always, as ever, thanks so much for reading. For leaving comments and kudos. Those encouragements are food for any author and I am much the same. 
> 
> I also want to give a couple of musical plugs here, other than Monsta X cause I was kind of earwormed for both while writing this. 
> 
> The first is for the collaboration of Nu'Est W and Seventeen for the 2017 Mama's - Heaven. You can find this on yt both the original terrible camera work of the live performance or the dance practice version. Honestly this is so beautiful, sensuous and slick. I listened to it dozens of times while writing this. Also, there's a really underrated band caled Halo which has a song out called O.M.G. (Does every kpop band do a song called that?) and while the video is criminally blah, the song is top notch and I listened to it several times as well. It's on spotify and the video is on yt. 
> 
> I also listened a lot to Shine Forever, In Time and Lost In The Dream by Monsta X a lot.


End file.
